The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Dianthus plant, botanically known as Dianthus superbus, grown commercially as a container and garden plant and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Holkahoriscarlet’.
The new Dianthus plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Yokoshibahikari, Sanbu, Chiba, Japan. The objective of the breeding program is to create new container Dianthus plants with numerous attractive flowers.
The new Dianthus is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of Dianthus superbus ‘Holkahori’, not patented. The new Dianthus plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from a population of plants of ‘Holkahori’ in a controlled greenhouse environment in Yokoshibahikari, Sanbu, Chiba, Japan on Aug. 19, 2013.
Asexual reproduction of the new Dianthus plant by terminal cuttings propagated in a controlled greenhouse environment in Yokoshibahikari, Sanbu, Chiba, Japan since November, 2013 has shown that the unique features of this new Dianthus plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.